


Touch

by Joelcoxriley



Series: Rexy/JP3 Spinosaurus [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Mating, Post-Jurassic Park (1993), Post-Jurassic Park III (2001), Post-Jurassic World (2015), Post-The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Pre-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Sex, Sexy Rexy is a cougar, This is how you make hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: The physical contact of another was one Roberta never associated with pleasure.
Relationships: Isla Nublar T-Rex/Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park), Rexy/The Bull, Roberta/The Bull, Spinosaurus/T-Rex (Jurassic Park)
Series: Rexy/JP3 Spinosaurus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. Vague sex, but still sex, I guess. I originally wrote this because I realized every physical contact situation Rexy had was bad. So this was made.
> 
> I guess Dynasties may eventually have mating scenes--but I'm not sure if I'd include them.

The physical contact of another was one Roberta never associated with pleasure.

Food was pleasure.

Water was pleasure.

Sleep was pleasure.

Things often devoid of contact with another. And when physical contact was made, more often than not, it just brought pain.

Pain by teeth.

Pain by claw.

Pain by flesh.

Roberta wasn't used to the touch of another that didn't bring pain.

She wasn't used to being bred. Not used to Sorna's apex predator mounting upon her, his weight pressing her into the soft and heated sands below their forms. Not used to the gliding of his scales upon hers, the heaving of his body crashing against her raised hips, muscular legs splayed to submit to his dominance.

Roberta found herself being pressed ever forward with the force of the Bull's dancing hips, her crushing maw agape as grunts and swift pants escaped her. Her tongue limply lolled between her jaws, amber eyes glazed in an instinctive fervor of lust. Her tiny, yet muscular arms twitched and grasped at the sand, desperate for something to hold.

Wave after wave of pleasure brought fire to her core and sent a jolt up her spine as the Spinosaurus rolled his hips into her own. The Bull's breath was deep and ragged in his arduous labor, his grunts strained between hitches of breath, the sound of flesh upon flesh seeming to dilute the lopping of waves upon the shoreline.

The Bull's emerald eyes looked upon Nublar's Queen, the shimmering of her tan scales almost seeming to give off a golden hue in the rays of the sun, her eyes now screwed tightly shut to fully submit to the act of their copulation. The claws of the Spinosaurus ran along her brown hide, taloned fingers grasping upon her and breath hitching every time he fully indulged himself within her.

The Bull wasn't used to such pleasure.

Neither was Roberta.

He wasn't used to feeling such an inviting warmth.

She wasn't used to feeling the type of fullness, almost completeness, that the Bull was giving her.

She never realized how much her core craved him.

Yearned for him.

Ached for him.

She didn't realize how much she wanted his heartbeat inside of her.

Roberta's amber eyes opened upon feeling even more of the Spinosaur's weight upon her, his muscular arms now placed upon both sides of her robust form, claws digging into the sands. The aggressive and arduous heaving of his body, grinding and dancing against hers, slowed. His movements began to soften, and become more gentle in their union.

The female Tyrannosaurus felt the larger predator's chest expand against her back, the male sucking in air. The dancing of their bodies created heat akin to a fire, or at least, that was how Roberta felt, but it was a feeling the female ignored as her own hips began to gently buck against the Bull's, joining him in their breeding.

She felt the male tremble and shiver above her, a soft purr ringing from the Bull's scaled throat. Craning his neck, Sorna's Spinosaurus pressed his snout against the Queen's scars, serpentine tongue gliding over the old wounds, nuzzling and nipping upon her tarnished scales. It was an action that caused the female to groan underneath him, a soft rumble erupting from her throat, body shaking at the sensation.

The Bull shifted his neck so that his snout brushed against Roberta's own, gaping maws brushing together, hot breathes intermingling whilst they breathed as one.

As the waves of the sea rolled into the warm sands of Nublar, the pair moved as one.

Breathed as one.

And ended as one.

Muscles lax and bodies spent, the Bull did not bother to dismount himself from the Queen, sucking in the oceanside air in greedy breathes. Rather, the Spinosaur's arms fell slack, and the male rested himself upon Roberta, a low purr escaping him.

The female Tyrannosaur breathed in large puffs of air, her muscluar legs trembling, and finally giving out, causing the predator above her to grunt.

This type of physical sensation was so strange to her.

She was tired. More tired than she ever had been. So tired she could not feel her legs. She couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore, but she could feel the heated and viscous reminants of him within her core. It was such a bizzare feeling. But the strangest of all was the simple warmth of his larger form above her.

Roberta may not have been used to physical pleasures, but she could certainly try.

A low rumble escaped from her throat as she felt the male lazily nuzzle against her robust snout, the Bull's neck craning.

Yes, she could certainly try.

Because now she knew not all things that saught to touch her scales, were touching to harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
